


Alderaan High

by Tormentedintelligence



Category: Star Wars Sequels
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Foster homes, Grooming, High School, High School AU, Hockey, Neglectful Parents, Poverty, Rivals, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, abusive homes, anger issues, best friends to enemies to lovers, high school parties, more like rivals but enemies works too, track, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormentedintelligence/pseuds/Tormentedintelligence
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey were Childhood best friends. He switches schools and becomes a prick
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW// there is a mention of sex trafficking and Rey’s birth parents are awful and while it’s not explicit in any way it’s suggesting they were abusive and neglectful

Rey was 4 when she moved to Chandrila she lived with her mother and father. Living in a town where the rich were praised and anyone else wasn’t valued. She went to a public pre-school and while her mother had opted her into pre-school earlier she was also a year younger than everyone else which sucked. 

“Alright class, today we have a new student here she’s all the way from Jakku, Arizona on the west coast! Isn’t that interesting!” The teachers name is Ms. Tano and she’s doing her best to make Rey feel welcomed. 

The class is smiling well some of them are and she notices how everyone looks nice and is dressed in high end clothing. Why dress kids up in expensive clothing if they were going to ruin it anyways. She was wearing a dress that her mom says she ‘bought’ from Walmart but she knows that means stealing. Her mother was always going out and doing things with her father, they usually weren’t home. Rey always assumed they were working and it didn’t bother her as much as it should have because it had always been this way. She was excited to make friends and maybe one of them would even play with her on the playground. She sits down where Ms. Tano seats her. She’s sitting next to a girl with jet black hair and her name tag says Rose. Rey loves that name, she thinks it’s pretty. “Hi Rose! I’m Rey!” She extends her hand out. 

Rose is small, she looks nervous but smiles when Rey introduces herself. “Hi Rey! I’m Rose! I like your accent and your your hair. Does your mommy do them for you?”

Rey gets excited when Rey compliments her three buns. “My mommy let me do them myself today! I’ve been practicing!”

“Oh look it’s Benny! He always comes in late.” Rose says and gets up to hug Ben. Ben was wearing a black sweatshirt and little joggers. He looked upset. “Benny look! We got a new girl in class! Her name is Rey! She has a funny accent!”

Ben smiles as he hugs Rose back. “Oh..cool!” He says and looks to see a little girl at the desk drawing. The task of today was to draw their family and they would show each other at the end of the day. He walks to his seat which is across from Rey. “Hi..I’m Ben..” He says shyly. 

“I’m Rey! Look at my picture I drew!” She said and held up the paper, it’s just her there’s nobody else in the picture. There’s grass and the sun but no parents or siblings or even a family pet. Ben owned many pets. 

“Where are your mommy and daddy?” Rose asks as she sits next to Rey.

“Oh! I forgot to draw them! I’m silly!” Rey laughs. Ben finds it weird that she would forget to draw the rest of her family but he finds it funny. It’s the beginning of a new friendship. 

It’s time for recess and everyone is on the playground but Rey is playing with mud in the ground and picking at the grass. One of the boys at lunch told her that her accent was stupid, he had red hair. She told him he looked like an orange crayon and he got angry and started telling everyone that she was an alien. It was a weird rumor but they’re children. So Rey was sitting all alone and two girls came up to her, one was named Bazine and the other was Gwen. 

“Is it true you’re an alien? Armie is telling everyone!” Bazine laughed. “Is that why you have those dumb buns in your hair?!” 

Rey frowned and teared up, suddenly someone stepped in front of her, it was Ben. 

“You two are just jealous you can’t have as nice hair as her!” He sticks his tongue out at them and they run away. Rey is crying and Ben turns around. “Don’t cry! They’re just being stupid!” He said and hugs her. 

“Thank you for sticking up for me.” She says and wipes her tears. Rey hugs him. “You’re my best friend forever now!” 

“Pinky promise that we will be best friends forever?” He says and holds out his pinky to her. She wraps her small pinky around his and smiled. 

“I promise.” 

The end of the school day comes by and everyone is getting picked up except Rey. Rey knows she has to walk home to the other side of town because her mom and dad told her they wouldn’t be there to pick her up. She’s nervous and she tells Ms. Tano that her parents are in one of the cars nearby and Tano let’s her go to the car and goes back inside. Rey is now alone and she begins to walk down the sidewalk. There’s a nice SUV driving with the window open and she sees it’s Ben. She waves to him as the car pulls over to the sidewalk. 

She assumes it’s either Bens parent who gets out of the car with Ben. Ben walks over and hugs her. “Where’s your mommy and daddy?! You can’t walk alone! Stranger danger!” He exclaims.

“M-my mommy and daddy are busy..is this your daddy?”

“No..this is threepio...he’s my mommy’s assistant..” He frowns.

Threepio kneels down. “Hello..I’m threepio..I can give you a ride home. Ben was talking about you! You must be Rey his new best friend. You shouldn’t be walking here alone oh dear. You’re just a child.” 

“I can handle myself.” She huffs and crosses her arms. Rey doesn’t want everyone to think she has bad parents and she doesn’t want to get into a car with an adult she doesn’t know even if Ben says it’s his moms assistant. She starts running off away from them and hides behind a bush until she knows they’re gone. It takes her a while but she makes it back home. She climbs through one of the broken windows and see’s that her parents still aren’t home. She’s hungry and makes herself toast, she didn’t have a snack like all the other kids had. 

Rey is eating her afternoon snack and she puts the art of her family on the fridge for her mom and dad to see. 

———————————————————————

_** Second Grade ** _

Rey and Ben are still best friends and she’s always at his house. Her mom and dad still are away during the day time. She’s happy to be with Ben and he’s always telling her to sleepover and she says she can’t because her parents are waiting for her back home. 

Ben tells his mother this and explains that she still walks home from school everyday and he never sees her parents. Leia says she can take care of it. 

———————————————————————

_** Fifth Grade ** _

It’s taken a while but Leia has built a case and the CPS comes to Rey’s house to find the child alone and that her parents have vanished. Rey hadn’t seen her parents in weeks and they left her with a strange man named Unkar Plutt to take care of her. He’s not good at it. He drinks a lot and has his friends come over to play poker. They always tease Rey and say that they like little girls. Unkar usually yells at them and tells them to knock it off but he still lets them hang around. When CPS comes Rey denies that her parents left and that this man is her babysitter but they don’t believe her. Apparently Unkar ran a child sex trafficking ring and she was next. Rey doesn’t really understand what it meant but she knew it was bad. She’s sent to live in a foster home in town while going to school. She’s quieter than usual and Ben takes notice.

_** Valentines Day ** _

Ben brings Rey flowers and chocolates on Valentines. Every other girl in class gets a card from someone but all her friends are in the other class. To cheer her up Ben gives her Hershey kisses and daisies from his mother’s garden. She thanks him during recess and gives him a peck on the lips. He’s blushing and so is she. They hold hands when Ben walks Rey to her new foster home. 

———————————————————————

_** Seventh Grade ** _

Ben is acting weird, ever since his new Hockey coach came along he’s been acting out and getting in fights. He even gets mad at Rey a few times. She’s not sure why. Rey spends almost all her time with Ben but he says he’s going by Kylo now because he wants it to be his Hockey name. She still calls him Ben. 

Rey is being placed in a new home with a woman named Kiran and she’s nice..most of the time but she’s in it for the money and nothing else. She has a kid of her own who’s 14 and doesn’t like Rey and bullies her at school. Kiran defends her daughter and doesn’t think she’s doing anything wrong. 

Rey feels nervous all the time, paranoid and she doesn’t know why. Ben has been hanging out with Bazine and while she seems like she’s nice but she’s a mythic bitch. At least to Rey she is, she’s always commenting on Rey’s clothing or how she doesn’t go on field trips with them because she can’t afford it. Ben also hangs out with Hux who in general is a snob. So when they all hang out together it makes Rey feel excluded. She talks to her school counselor Maz Kanata about this and she tells her that it’s not uncommon for people to start changing but that Rey should keep her head held high. Rey decides she’s right and so she includes herself with Ben or Kylo as he corrects her and all of his friends. She makes Ben hang out with her friends like Poe, Rose and Finn so she does the same for him. 

———————————————————————

_** Summer before High School starts ** _

It’s Bens birthday, he’s turning 15. Hux, Gwen, Bazine, Finn and some others are there hanging out in his house. It’s almost like a mansion but his parents aren’t around and it’s just his mothers assistants around. Rey is excluded and Ben seems to not care that she’s being talked about right in front of him. 

Ben breaks the news that he’s transferring high schools along with Hux, Finn, Gwen and Bazine. He says that Coach Snoke is headmaster there and is also coaching Hockey. It breaks her heart. 

“Why? Alderaan High is fine? Why did you wait to tell me a week before we start high school?? I thought we had plans and our lockers were put together..a-and we synced up our schedule? We planned to even go to college together?” Rey exclaims and She has tears in her eyes. “Ben please don’t go this way.”

Bazine laughs. “Awww poor Rey can’t handle rejection well. Maybe go home and cry to your parents? Oh yikes forgot you don’t have any..”

“My name isn’t Ben! I told you it’s Kylo! God sometimes you don’t listen!” He yells at her and she flinches. His voice softens and he pulls her in a hug. “I’m sorry..but I really want to succeed in Hockey. My grandfather was a hockey player and my uncle..you understand how important it is to fulfill a family legacy. This is too important, Rey. Snoke says I’ll do better there than that public school..” He says and sighs.

“No I don’t..I don’t have a family.” She pulls away from the hug and looks angered that he brought up her family. “I don’t even know where my parents are! I’m stuck in a house with people who I barely know! Not all of us can afford a private school, Kylo. And Bazine can you stop being a cunt for one moment!? Or is that too hard for you considering it’s your only personality trait?”

“Hey don’t speak to her that way!” Ben yells at Rey. 

“Are you seriously defending Bazine right now?! You’re not the fucking best friend I thought you were.” She throws the cup of soda she had in her hand and splashed it in his face. She storms away. It’s the last time she sees him. 


	2. Alderaan High VS First Order High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Leave comments and kudos!

Alderaan High was a nice public school, it had no fancy lunches or special accommodations. It was normal and Rey liked it that way. It was her junior year and while she may have been a year younger than her friends she managed to grow rather popular with her peers. She was on lacrosse and considered the best on her team. Coach Skywalker was good at encouraging Rey to continue to be on the team. They had a big competition with First Order High and Rey was dreading it because people at that school liked to play dirty. If Bazine Netal the head of the Lacrosse team wanted to play dirty then Rey would play dirty. 

She’s in AP environmental and a student walks in. It’s Finn and he’s decided to switch out of First Order High. Rey hadn’t seen him much, they’re friendship drifted apart but it didn’t bother Rey as much as it did. She didn’t have time. She was working as a waitress at a diner in town and dealing with another awful foster parent. Soon she’d have enough money to live on her own and emancipate herself from the system. She was also working on getting an athletic scholarship to a University nearby. 

He’s sitting next to her and Rey turns to him. “Didn’t expect for you to transfer during junior year? Why the sudden change?” She asks as she writes down her notes. 

Finn is wearing a white hood that said ‘First Order High’ on it and he’s getting his backpack out. 

“Headmaster Snoke was a prick. He picks favorites, that whole school is shady. Heard they were going to try to make this school a second campus so they can get more students..not everyone can afford that. It was a waste of my parents money.” He shrugs. “I didn’t fit in..plus the hockey team here is pretty nice anyways.”

“It is..I’m glad to have you back, Finn.” She said and smiled to him. “You wouldn’t happen to have any details on the girls lacrosse team over there? They always have a trick up their sleeve..I wanna be prepared..”

Finn laughs and shakes his head. “All I know is Bazine is practicing everyday. Ren is always therewith her.”

“Ren?”

“Kylo..well Ben..him and Bazine are a thing they’ve been since sophomore year.”

“Oh..well good for them. They’re made for each other. Both assholes.” She snickers and the teacher shushes her. 

The class ends and lunch time is where Rey finds solitude. She eats her lunch out on the lacrosse field with Finn and Rose as they all laugh and enjoy each other’s company. 

* * *

_** Game Day ** _

Rey’s getting ready for her game. She’s walking around her apartment and getting her foster brother ready for school as well. She’s able to walk him to school but not before she gets a call from her foster father. She frowns. 

“Hi, Samuel. Is something wrong?”

“Yes something is wrong! Tarik left his lunch at home you wouldn’t mind picking it up and dropping it off right?”

“Samuel I have a game today remember? I-it’s really important you know that..” 

“I know but I’m already at work and I can’t go back...please. I promise I’ll let you have your shower privileges back.”

Samuel had recently taken her showering privileges away which led her to taking showers in either Roses house or the girls locker rooms. It pissed her off and he knew how to get into her skin. 

She sighs and turns around to walk back home. “Fine..” She hangs up and stops, she can just tell her little foster brother to eat school lunch. He has a phone and she bargained with him that she’d give him a free meal and ice cream from the diner she worked at. Samuel would never find out and she would get her privileges back. She makes it just in time to get game and she sees the First Order High lacrosse Knights on the other side of the field. It’s Gwen and Bazine and while Gwen is captain, Bazine is co-JV captain. It irks her to see her there and something fuels her rage when she sees Ben Solo there with her and gives her a kiss on the lips. She gripped a her lacrosse stick and gets in a huddle with her team. Kaydel, Jessika, Paige and 9 other girls. “Alright girls we know that prissy little private school likes to play dirty. I personally know that they’ve been practicing everyday..we play dirty but do not make it obvious alright? It’s a dog eat dog world and we need to win this one game to secure a space in our championship..” she says, the girls nod and start to get ready. 

The game starts and people in the bleachers are cheering them on and Rey is having fun playing dirty. She even trips Bazine so that Paige could catch the ball and score it in the net. Bazine looks angry.

“Mad that I’ve got your man, Orphan?”

Rey almost laughs at that nickname. “No, the fact that you think I am is laughable. I bet your daddy got you into that school. People without a fucking brain don’t get in..” she shrugs. “But I guess that’s why the school likes you so much. Bet mommy and daddy pay a lot of money to keep your problems on the down low..” 

Rey doesn’t know if Bazine has had mental or behavioral problems but she’s taking a chance to get inside her head and it feels good. Rey shoots another score and the game ends in tie. Qualifying both of them. Everyone shakes hands and Gwen smiles at Rey. 

“Rey you were absolutely killer out there! You know you should really consider switching schools..” Gwen smiles. Gwen was never mean to Rey or anything she just hung out with jerks and they always complimented each other after games. 

“Nah I think I’ll stick to here. I’ve got a good team and I don’t want to let them down. Between you and me Bazine was a little off today? I don’t like her but is she okay?”

Gwen sighs and looks over to Bazine who’s sitting on the bench drinking water while Ben goes and gives her a kiss. “It’s Kylo..she’s been trying really hard with him but all he cares about is hockey and she thinks he doesn’t care about her. He does but..he doesn’t necessarily likes her that way. Don’t tell anyone I said that though! She’s trying hard to impress him and she’s such a bitch to him...”

Rey laughs. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I mean of course Ben- I mean Kylo would want to focus on hockey..it makes him happy. He has to fulfill his ‘family legacy’ and do what his grandfather couldn’t..” She laughed. 

“Whatever happened with you two? I faintly remember but you guys were best friends..like side pre-school. I even thought you guys were dating..” she chuckles.

“Eh it’s petty but he was being a dick to me on his birthday and started to defend Bazine when she called me some rude name.. I’m over it and it sucks because at the time I had like no friends but whatever his loss not mine..” she shrugged. “Really good game by the way. Can’t believe we tied huh?” 

“Yeah! I’m somewhat glad..Hey I’m having a party at my house this weekend you’re welcome to come. I’ll message you the details on Instagram..”

Gwen smiled and walked away. 

Rey smiled softly and walked to take a shower in the locker room before going home.

Kylo saw Rey and it was quick but he saw her. It had been a long time since he’d even spoken to her. Bazine was playing with his hair as they were in his car. He was distracted. 

Bazine rolled her eyes. “What now? Please don’t tell me it’s about hockey. I can’t stand it anymore!”

Kylo shook his head. “No no..it’s not that. I wasn’t expecting to see Rey today. She got taller..”

“Well yeah that’s what happens when people get older, Kylo.” She rolls her eyes.

“You goin to Gwen’s party on Saturday?” He asks as he starts his car up and begins to drive to drop Bazine off. 

“Maybe I’m not sure. Wait you’re dropping me off?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I.”

“Thought you’d want to spend more time with me.” She huffs. 

“Well I am. I have practice in an hour..Snoke wants me there early..” 

“God stop sucking up to Coach Snoke what do you suck his dick or something?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Bazine. He just trains me more...I just happen to be the best on my team.”

He stops his car at Bazines house. She pecks his lips but he doesn’t kiss back. He can’t stop thinking of when he saw Rey. Maybe she’d be at the party on Saturday and he could talk to her and apologize. Ever since that day at his house on his birthday he’s felt empty without her, taking pills to numb the pain. Snoke was the one who gave him the pills in the first place..he was just doing what his coach was telling him to do. Without Rey his light was gone. He wanted it back so badly. 


	3. High school parties

Rey hates parties, she hates large groups of people, she hates obnoxiously loud noises. So when she finds herself in the driveway to Phasma’s party she thinks she can turn around and just leave. But, she doesn’t want to go home..home isn’t a good place. Samuel has gotten mad at her and took away her showering at home privilege and eating privileges. It was cruel, and Rey hadn’t eaten since the night before so hopefully she can snag a few snacks and get out of there. She doesn’t plan on drinking, that would get her in more trouble. She decides to toughen up and walk into the large house. It’s not Organa Manor but it’s definitely a mansion. Rey knows that Gwen isn’t handed everything on a silver platter, she works at a sports center on the weekend, pays for her own car and babysits when she can, she knows Gwen will get far in life. She’s just not sure if anyone else in her friend group will. 

“Is that Rey!! No way I haven’t seen you in forever!” It’s Bazine, and she’s definitely drunk out of her mind. Now Rey sees why Kylo doesn’t like her. 

“Yup..it’s me..” Rey says and rubs her arm. 

“D-do you need a drink?” Baz hiccups and smiles.

“No..no I’m okay. Are you alright, Bazine? I don’t want you to be drunk and have some guy take advantage of you..” she says as Rey grabs Bazines arm.

“Nooo I’m fine I promise! This happens all the time..” She slurs her words out and smiles.

Rey and Baz aren’t friends in fact their rivals but Rey doesn’t want something bad to happen to Bazine. So Rey brings Bazine to Gwen and asks her to keep an eye out for her to make sure she’s safe. 

Rey has her satchel on her shoulder, that way she can put some chips in her bag to save it. Rey feels nauseous and it’s from not eating so she just grabs a glass of water and drinks it to keep herself hydrated. While she’s drinking she notices Kylo..he’s wearing a grey sweatshirt and a black jean jacket over it with a First Order High Emblem. She doesn’t mean to stare but he’s staring back. She walks over to him. 

“Your girlfriend is already drunk..I asked Gwen to help her out. I think she was looking for you..” Rey mutters. 

“Bazine? She’s- she isn’t my girlfriend..not really..” 

“Well everyone has told me you and her have been dating since last year..so I just assumed-.”

“I’m sorry..” He interrupts her and looks down at her. She’s gotten taller, tanner but she still has those big beautiful eyes. He frowns when he realizes her face is thinner and she has scars and bruises on her collarbone and arms. It looked like she had applied foundation on it but it was sleeping through. 

“What for? Being a dick back in eighth grade?” She huffs. “I’m over it...” She says quietly. “Haven’t thought about you at all. Forgot about you until I saw you at the game.” Shes lying, she thought about him every waking day and she wasn’t over it. 

Ben still knows Rey well enough to know when she’s lying so he looks down. “Look..I was an idiot..a complete idiot and I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. I shouldn’t have defended Baz or anything but..I don’t regret going to First Order High. I’m serious Rey you should transfer over. It’s got better programs and just..better than that public school shit.”

Rey rolls her eyes and turns to him. “You don’t get it do you? What it’s like?” She asks and crosses her arms. “You’ve never struggled a day in your life. Even in Preschool you were being chauffeured around like the trust fund baby you are. If you look close enough you’ll realize that all these people here are relatively the same. I only got invited because Gwen was nice enough to. Everyone here hasn’t struggled..not financially. They don’t know what it’s like to not know if you’re gonna be safe or when you’re next going to have a meal and neither do you. You were the only person I could trust...the only person I felt safe with...and you threw me away like a piece of shit just like my parents. So no I won’t be joining your stupid fucking private school that I can’t afford, Solo. Or are you going by Kylo Ren now? That’s what I’ve been told...”

Ben is quiet, his fists are clenched and he’s holding in his anger. “And you don’t get it do you? What it’s like to have to carry a legacy on your shoulders. The moment I was born my life was made for me how do you think that feels, Rey?”

“You don’t get to bring your problems into this, Ben! Because you left me when I needed you the most. Ever since that stupid fucking Coach Snoke started training you...you were so aggressive to me, so fucking mean and I doubt you remember because you’re too selfish to even—“  
Rey feels dizzy and she knows it’s because she hasn’t eaten. She looks down and watches as the lights in the room change color. She tries to hold onto someone’s shoulder but she starts to collapse on the floor and Kylo catches her right before she hits her head.

“Woah woah..Rey..are you alright?” He asks as he walks her outside to the porch so she could sit down away from the loud music and groups of people. 

Rey rubs her eyes and nods. “Yeah..yeah I’m fine.” She mutters. She sits up from the porch chair and grabs her satchel. “I need to go home..” 

“Can I drive you home? Please? If you pass out on the way to your house I’d never forgive myself..”

“Sure. It’s the least you can do.” She mutters. They walk to his car, of course it’s a nice car but Rey hears the engine turn on and knows something is wrong with it. “You should probably get your engine and breaks checked out.”

Kylo scoffs as he starts driving off. “I think I would know if my car was broken..” he rolls his eyes. 

She doesn’t speak again and has her head on the window. She gave him her address and while they’re making the drive Ben stops by a 7/11. He tells her to wait there while he goes in to get a drink for her. Rey looks at her phone and starts seeing that someone recorded Ben catching Rey and posted it on Snapchat. Now people were saying that she got blackout drunk, specifically Bazine was saying that and that was so that Rey would get kicked off of her team. Rey rolled her eyes and went onto her Snapchat and posted a picture of her middle finger and captioned it with ‘Not blackout drunk but I’m sure Bazine is’ and sent it to her story.

“Fucking Bazine.” She mutters as she watches Kylo come back with two drinks and a bag of bugles, it was him and Rey’s favorite snack as kids. 

“I got you a Cherry Pepsi with a little bit of cherry slushee in it stirred and bugles and a bag of hot Cheetos.” He says and hands the drink and bag of snacks to Rey. Rey smiles, thinking back to a happy memory. Her and Ben had just gotten home after taking a math state exam and his grandmother Padme had wanted to take them to get a treat. Ben and Rey decided to go to 7/11 and get the exact thing that Ben just handed Rey. 

“You remembered..?” She asks as she sips her drink. She hadn’t had this in so long it feel nostalgic. 

“Of course I would remember..I mean..it’s pretty weird to mix slushees and soda together but it’s damn good.” He chuckles as he watches her sip her drink. His smile falters when he realizes the truth; he had abandoned her and things would never be the same. “Why did you..pass out. Has  
that been happening often. I remember when we were in pre-school and kindergarten you used to pass out when you hadn’t eaten enough.” He frowns. “I-is that’s what’s going on?” He asks and starts the car. 

Rey laughs softly to herself. “Doesn’t really matter if it’s happening or not. There’s nothing I can do.” Rey says. “I’m gonna have to hide this food and give half to my foster brother because he got his privilege to eat taken away too.”

Kylo frowns and shakes his head. “H-how do you keep being placed in such awful families? I-I don’t understand.” 

“You’d be surprised how awful people can be. Actually I’m pretty sure you know how cruel the world is. Given the fact that you take drugs to make you play better.” She says almost coldly. 

“What? What’re you accusing me of!” 

“I’m not accusing, Ive lives with crazy junkies before, Ben. I know that you actually went into the 7/11 cause your dealer would be out in the back, your leg is bumping up and down and you have tremors..”

“It’s not what you think- I need it..that’s what Coach Snoke wants and that’s what I’ll do.” He says quietly. 

“You don’t have to listen to him, Ben.” She looks up at him and turns her body to him. “When I was little I saw your future, /our/ future. I know one day that you will not bow before Snoke. Let me help you.” She grabs his cold hand. “Please.” Rey begs. She can’t stand to see someone she’s loved be lost to the very thing her parents left her for. 

“Rey..please. If you get involved with this..it’ll be too much. Snoke has been like a father to me most of my life.”

“Ben you have a father who cares about you..why go searching for something you already have?” 

“Han Solo isn’t the great father you might have thought he was. Sure when you’re little your dad is your hero but he was always gone, ignoring me, never showing up for my birthday, giving me money to compensate. He slept with so many women and broke my mother’s heart so many times...and yet they still pretend they’re okay. Anytime I try to talk to my mother or father they blow me off. Snoke..listened when nobody else did. When Im alone and nobody knows what it feels like to not be wanted.” 

Rey looks down, She too has been lonely her whole life and no amount of friends could change or fix the hole her parents left in her when they walked out, except maybe Ben Solo. Rey grabs his hand softly and he nearly flinches away, not used to the soft physical contact. “When my parents left me...I’d never felt so alone..I still do.” Rey finds herself crying quietly as Ben is teared up. 

“You’re not alone.” He speaks as his hands wrap around hers.

“Neither are you.”


End file.
